


[M4F] Co-workers forced to fuck to get along (HIS story)

by Taurean_adift



Series: GWA Inc. office [3]
Category: Taurean - Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Narrative, Slow Build, Tsundere, awkward to steamy, impreg, office rivals, sensual blowjob, sensual cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: As per the new HR mandate at your workplace, selected employees are required to have sex with each other. Legally, it’s opt-in. Unofficially (it is whispered), those who don’t will find their careers sidelined. Which is not necessarily a bad thing, if you get the right partner. But just your luck, you end up with the co-worker from hell. It’s the one person you can’t stand the sight of, so how are you supposed to fuck her?
Series: GWA Inc. office [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102979
Kudos: 2





	[M4F] Co-workers forced to fuck to get along (HIS story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them. Also, feel free to change up dialogue to suit your natural style. Have fun!

**Title: [M4F] [MF4A] Co-workers forced to fuck to get along (HIS story) [enemies to lovers] [office rivals] [tsundere] [slow build] [awkward to steamy] [narrative] [collab sex scene] [sensual blowjob] [sensual cunnilingus] [fucking] [multiple orgasms] [impreg] [creampie]**

_**Tonality: You're a storyteller, bringing the narrative to life with the right emotions, pace and intensity.** _

** SCRIPT **

Dusk.

The fiery embers blazing across the sky slowly fade to black.

In the dying light, I watch the world slowly turn as I tread with leaden feet up to her door, like a man being led to the gallows.

I half wondered if I meant that literally, considering what's waiting for me on the other side. 

I am... about to have sex with my co-worker.

Yeah, you'd think I'd be more excited, given that I'm a _dude_.

But this is not that "steamy office affair" type of story, or any type of story that ends with a big grin plastered across my face.

You see, I _despise_ this woman.

And I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual.

So what the hell am I doing here?

I’m stalling, that’s what, my fingers caressing the frame of her doorway, encumbered with the weight of second thoughts, trying to reconcile the fact that, for the first time in a very long time, I’m actually… _nervous_?

This is nuts!

But I can't deny a sense of dread emanating from the pit of my stomach and coursing through my blood like a goddamn blight.

I _know_ this feeling. One I _thought_ I had long buried, along with other vestiges of childhood.

It was 2005, my high school prom.

My palms were sweaty and my heart was thumping.

About to ask Mary, the girl I like, if she wanted to, you know, dance or something.

But, that was _then_.

I was an awkward kid with a silly crush. Weren't we all?

But it seems the ghosts of my past have decided to throw a reunion concert featuring some old favourites like nausea, dilated pupils and an overwhelming urge to make like lightning and bolt.

Because… why the hell am I feeling like this _now_?

I’m nervous for this… harpy from hell?

She is the _farthest_ thing to a crush or... whatever word we use to romanticize our raging hormones.

Man, I don’t even _like_ her on a basic human level.

Fuck it. With a deep breath, I cease my pointless dithering and push the doorbell.

**SFX: Ding dong.**

Too late to back out now.

The beating in my chest sounds like rolling thunder from an artillery barrage.

Just play it cool, I tell myself for the millionth time.

… where is she?

Making me wait on purpose.

Whoa… this is the right time, right?

Uh…

Yeah, that’s what her text says.

Where the fuck is she?

Okay, I hear the door opening.

Oh boy, here we go.

**SFX: Door creaks open.**

I say hi.

Almost too chirpily, like a blackbird’s high-pitched whistle.

God, I hate my voice.

_[HER]: Well, you coming in or you just gonna stand there?_

My thoughts snap back to the present.

Yup, that’s the bitch I know.

**SFX: Door shuts.**

But… god, what the hell is she wearing?

That skirt is so short, I can see her ass cheeks playing peekaboo under the hemline.

She may be a gargoyle, but I don’t mean she’s ugly, you know.

Huh.

Come to think of it…

She’s actually… hot.

Damn.

I guess I never saw past her pettiness and all-round bitchiness.

Or maybe I didn’t want to.

But now my reptilian brain is starting to assert itself.

I’m seeing her… physically… for the first time.

And, oh man.

What a body.

I mean, look at that ass!

In a minute I’m going to see it naked.

I imagine nothing but bare skin, smooth and taut and soft to the touch, with tiny goosebumps…

_[HER]: Can you stop thinking with your dick for a second?_

_[HER]: I said, do you want a drink?_

Huh?

Oh, a drink, yes please.

Make it a stiff one, I say.

As stiff as my cock, I almost added.

Fuck, she’s throwing me off my game.

I always have a retort ready but now I’m distracted by how tight my pants are getting.

I just hope she doesn’t notice.

And how the fuck is she so cool?

Look at her.

Actually sashaying.

God, what I’d give to bury my face in that ass.

Jesus, stop it!

How easily she tears down the pillars of my self-worth.

Is she deliberately trying to make me horny? 

_[HER]: Here._

Thanks I say, and take the glass offered, my eyes drifting on their own accord, from her smoky stare, down her smooth neck to the voluptuous swell of her fantastic tits.

Whoa, what the fuck! Is she showing me her tits, bending so low like that?

...there’s that smirk I hate.

Yeah, that was deliberate all right.

Just a game to her, like everything else.

Alright, a point for the home team.

But the night is young.

And I don’t cave so easily, not like the other simpering fools at work, grovelling at her feet.

I start to lay out the ground rules, but she beats me to it. As usual.

God, I wanna spank her so hard and turn that smirk upside down.

_[HER]: Given your occasional lack of focus, I’m reminding you again, I’m only doing this for my career._

Career my _ass_!

As I seem to recall, _she_ agreed to this without a moment’s hesitation.

I wonder, is she a wanton wench beneath that icy demeanour?

The bitchy ones always are.

_[HER]: And I don’t care what the boss says, this is just a ONE time thing. Got it?_

She’s rambling on about her rules, time limits, yada yada yada.

I’m just staring at her cleavage.

Does she know her top is so low cut there’s more breast on display than actually covered?

Of course she knows.

She sets her trap and I, the village idiot, happily waltzes into it.

Fine, score another point.

_[HER]: So we’ll do it on my bed. No kissing. No touching._

_[HER]: I mean, you don’t touch me, dumbass. I’ll do all the touching. So I’ll be on top._

Oh, looks like she’s wrapping up.

Time to re-establish eye contact.

Ah, why do I even bother?

She knew I was staring at her tits, with that fucking smirk again.

_[HER]: Let’s get this over with. I’ve got other things to do, you know._

Yeah, like what, sacrifice a puppy to satan?

I follow her to the bedroom.

I can’t tear my eyes away from that bouncing ass.

At this point, my conscience is wresting between a deep revulsion for her and a strange but equally potent uprising of lust.

But my cock has its own mind.

Fuck, I’ve never been this hard since puberty!

_[HER]: You waiting for an invitation? Get undressed._

Face to face with the gravity of what’s about to happen, I forget about keeping score anymore.

I’m struggling just to keep breathing.

She removes her top.

I almost faint at the sight of her full breasts, flawless in their shape and firmness, barely contained in a lacy black bra.

She’s… slipping off her skirt now, revealing the skimpiest matching thong.

How is she so… perfect.

My vocabulary falters in describing this vision before me.

She’s… oh god, she’s taking off her bra now.

My mouth goes dry.

Jeeeeesus….

Her taut nipples crowning each breast, like the perfect cherry on top of the perfect cake.

I have NEVER wanted to suck on something this bad.

And now… she’s slipping off her thong.

Lazily, with one hand, down her legs that seem to go on forever.

Oh sweet Jesus.

A groan escapes my throat.

She stands up without a hint of embarrassment, stark naked, from her incredible tits down to her hairless pussy, topped with just a neatly trimmed triangle... or is it a pentagram?

Her entire body is, from what I can see, smooth and waxy and _begging_ to be lathered with whipped cream and licked off.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

I meekly remove my clothes, dropping my pants and boxers, and finally exposing my straining cock.

There’s no point hiding it now.

I _am_ turned on, dammit.

So fucking much.

Something I’ve tried, and mostly succeeded, in suppressing, all this while.

But my pre-cum, glistening on the tip of my cock, gives the game away.

You win, okay?

Happy now?

But… wait a minute.

...was that…?

Did she just bite her lower lip, glancing down at my erection?

A reflex, involuntary, almost imperceptible. But I caught it.

A peek behind the curtains of her stage act.

But a peek is all I needed.

She's just as aroused as I am!

Hah, I never would've guessed!

_[HER]: [ANNOYED] Why that fuck do you look so pleased with yourself?_

A wave of renewed confidence surges through me.

No more of that wishy-washy, rambling bullshit.

I feel like a phoenix rising from the ashes!

Ahhh… feels so good to be in control once more.

_[HER]: [PRETENDING NOT TO CARE] Look, whatever, just go lie down and stop being an…_

I push her back on the bed and muscled my way between her legs.

_[HER]: Ooof! Idiot! You don’t need to be so rough!_

I just laughed and pushed her legs up to her chest.

_[HER]: What the fuck! I said no touching. You’re not supposed to…. [MOAN]_

**SFX: Lewd licking and sucking sounds, pace and intensity synced to the monologue.** ****

With no warning, I dive right into her cunt, slurping her up like a marooned sailor finding a freshwater spring.

She struggles to break free but I’ve got her pinned with my mouth firmly affixed to her now visibly wet pussy.

And, by the gods, I’ve found a way to shut her up!

_[HER]: [KEEP WHIMPERING AND TRYING HARD NOT TO MOAN THROUGHOUT]_

_[HER]: Wait… uh… stop… oh god… we’e not s.ss..supposed to…_

I devoured her pussy with a savagery I’ve not known before, months of pent-up sexual frustration now released with as much force as my tongue invading the now dripping depths of her fuck hole, alternating with gentle nibbling of her cunt lips as admonishment for every time she publicly humiliated me, and my merciless suckling of her engorged clit the cathartic reclaiming of my power for how helpless she always made me feel.

_[HER]: [KEEP WHIMPERING AND TRYING HARD NOT TO MOAN THROUGHOUT]_

_[HER]: What the… fuckk… are you… doing….? Oh Jesus…_

But somewhere in this moment, with her knees pinned to her chest, her most private, most sensitive part of her body laid bare and completely at the mercy of my furious tongue bath...

… amidst the whimpers and moans that she’s trying so desperately to hide…

... I’m suddenly hit with an epiphany.

… I see her now as she truly is.

Not an office rival.

Not a bitch or demoness or other mocking terms I invented in my petty mind.

... I see her as… a woman.

But… what a woman!

I briefly stop to admire her pussy, her lips glistening with her juices mixed with my spit, still lightly quivering from my oral assault.

And I am in awe!

Despite my power play, I am truly and utterly awestruck.

Inches from my drooling mouth is the most beautiful, most perfect cunt that nature had ever deigned to create.

My hunger returns but there’s a definite shift in my purpose. When before, I wanted to take, now, I just want to give.

This thought plays over and over like a broken record, as I run my tongue, almost in reverence, up and down her delicious slit.

I notice how she tastes for the first time.

Sweet Jesus.

She tastes like heaven.

I probe my tongue deeper between her fuck lips, desperate to lap up more of that divine nectar and she happily obliges, oozing more of that honey I crave.

For a sordid second I wondered if she was a sorceress putting me under her spell through the bewitching elixir of her pussy juice.

Because… sweet Lord…

I’ve never known such thirst.

I am totally drinking in her pussy.

Licking down her slippery slit and up again to her pulsing clit, and over and over in infinite loops.

I can’t get enough!

Her legs are trembling.

So are mine.

Did we somehow find common ground at last?

Not in training or conversation or boardroom deliberation.

But in this ancient human ritual of cunt licking.

I slip in a finger.

I just had to know what she feels like inside.

_[HER]: [ALL OUT MOANING NOW]_

Velvet perfection. Satin temptation.

Am I describing her pussy or thinking up new chocolate flavors?

What’s the difference, I muse, as I suckle her clit like the delectable candy it is, my finger never ceasing its intricate dance of in and out.

I feel like a conductor of the most erotic symphony.

With the right angle of my finger I can change the pitch and intensity of her moans, composing a sonata to rival Beethoven’s.

She’s dripping so much.

This is the best pussy I’ve tasted in my life.

I am indeed in awe.

She may look like she’s helplessly at my mercy. 

But really… if I’m truly honest….

I am the one worshipping at the altar of this goddess.

Giving her pleasure is my only desire.

My whole life has built up to this singular moment where nothing else matters.

I want to make her cum so hard.

Cum for me, my queen.

Cum on my tongue.

Cum in my mouth.

Cum for me.

Cum…

_[HER]: [ORGASM]_

_[HER]: Holy…fuck…_

I pause my frantic fingering and sucking long enough to notice her expression.

Her eyes glazed over in delirium.

Her mouth agape with deep guttural moans of her orgasm.

She’s still cumming, even though I’ve stopped.

A wave of tenderness washes over me.

Seeing her like this… so vulnerable…

I don’t hate her any more.

I want to protect her.

Take care of her.

Cradle her head in my arms and…

Uh-oh.

Her expression is changing.

The burning fire in her eyes returns.

She seems almost… angry? No…

Hungry… so hungry, as she pounces on me like a panther, pushing me back on the bed.

_[HER]: Oh god… you…. bastard! You made me cum so hard!_

In a flash, her hands are all over my cock, caressing, teasing, one hand lightly toying with my dripping tip, the other gently tickling my balls.

_[HER]: Ooh, your cock is sooo big. God, I’ve never seen such a big cock._

_[HER]: God, I can’t wait to taste you._

Amazing. She’s stroking my cock _and_ my ego in equal measure with such practised skill.

I can barely hold on to the truth that this is still a battle of wits.

Damn you, why must everything be a contest?

As if to brush aside my objection, she allows her lips to brush against the tip of my cock.

I stare transfixed at this most erotic of displays.

She lets her tongue coat my entire length, like she’s painting a lamppost with the color of saliva, making sure no spot is left untouched, ending at my balls which she gently envelops within her pouty pre-cum stained lips, before proceeding back along her trail of spit.

Then my brain almost short circuits as her tongue swirls around the inflamed head of my painfully stiff cock.

_[HER]: [LEWD LICKING SOUNDS]_

In my rapture, I flash back to all the times at work when I was repulsed by that mouth.

Her condescending sneers.

Her domineering voice.

Her dismissive tone.

Her pathetic fawning over the boss.

Fake laughing at his jokes.

God, I really hated every time she opened her mouth.

That same mouth, now giving me such intense pleasure, wrapped seductively around my bare cock.

Her lips, like a soft cushion of a vacuum hose, sucking the precum out of my cock slit.

Her delicate fingers, the ones I loathed every time she pointed at me in a bossy manner, now gently caressing my balls and tentatively teasing my ass.

I can’t stop moaning.

Neither can she.

I steal a quick glance down her body and see her rubbing her pussy with her other hand.

She’s _sucking_ my cock and _fingering_ her pussy!

Mother of God.

Her shameless debauchery is turning me on so much.

Look at her… working my cock like a pro.

How are you this good?

Do you suck a lot of cocks huh?

Do you?

Or are you just a natural-born cocksucker?

_[HER]: [WET SUCKING SOUNDS]_

As if in reply, she started a prolonged phase of intense sucking, her lips never breaking that seal of tightness as it slides up and down my length, with her tongue relentlessly polishing my cock head into a raw sensitive nub.

My body has never known such ecstasy.

The conflux of her wet lips and slippery tongue, teasing fingertips and her lecherous moaning, have made me into a quivering mess.

I have no words…

I can only repeat, over and over.

Fuck.

Oh fuckkk.

Sweet fuck…

But with the last remnants of my dwindling willpower, I managed to stop her before I come.

No, not like this.

If I’m going to come, it will be on top.

I wrestled her down and shoved my cock back into her mouth.

She half-heartedly protests and try to push me off.

But her mouth is open and submissive, letting my cock slide in and out.

Her lips dutifully forming that tight vacuum seal.

Her tongue never stopping that delicious cock head polishing, each time I slide in. 

_[HER]: [LEWD SUCKING AND OCCASIONAL GAGGING SOUNDS]_

If this was a porno, you’d be forgiven for laughing.

There I was, comically half crouching, half kneeling over her head.

Fucking her mouth in a hypnotizing rhythm.

Not too fast, not too slow, but deliberate and deep.

But we weren’t laughing.

Caught up in the frenzy of wanton lust.

We were grunting like animals.

Our eyes lock.

Subconsciously daring the other to break contact.

As my cock pistons unceasingly in and out of her mouth.

Me, trying to make her gag.

She, trying to make me cum.

Both of us, near tears, from the intensity of it all.

Who’s gonna break first in this erotic face-fucking face-off?

Ah, there goes her finger again, teasing my ass.

She’s playing dirty.

I lean back and reach for her cunt.

Her other hand tries to stop me.

But we ended up intertwining our fingers over her throbbing, slippery clit.

_[HER]: [SUCKING AND MOANING]_

That’s it baby, you know you want to cum again.

I slip a finger into her pussy, as her legs spread involuntarily.

Her hips start bucking to match my fingering and soon, even my cock going in and out of her mouth all sync together in this obscene choreography.

And then… she blinks first.

But not so much blink as rolling her eyes back, her body convulsing violently as she cums again, long and hard.

_[HER]: [LOUD ORGASM]_

That’s twice now I’ve won.

Like a contest between two alphas, the dominant one emerges.

Me.

She finally bows her head in submission.

But I am a gracious winner.

I look at her with tenderness, as if to say, let’s stop this childish fight.

We can be equals, giving and receiving pleasure.

She looks away, almost shyly and then looks back at me.

Her gaze softens, and for the first time, she looks genuinely sweet.

But then, the corner of her lips start to curl up in that all too familiar way.

She smirks.

But… this time, it’s different.

She’s not leering at me.

It’s more of a playful, mischievous smirk.

An invitation.

My heart warms along with my loins.

I accept.

I clamber clumsily over her and we start tongue tussling hungrily.

**SFX: Kissing and muffled moaning**

_[HER]: Wait, do you… did you bring a condom?_

Of course I did, I’m not an idiot.

But... a devilish idea starts creeping into my mind.

I tell her I forgot, knowing full well I had a pack inside my pants pocket.

I want to see how she’ll react.

She’ll probably be annoyed. Heh.

Then I’ll pretend like, “oh, wait, actually I do have one, it’s in my…”

Wait… _what_?

She’s saying it’s… okay?

Just this… once?

She wants to fuck without a condom?

I swear my cock just swelled an inch bigger.

This girl just _wants_ to fuck.

Oh god, her sheer appetite for sex is driving me wild.

I’m gonna give her the fucking of her life!

I flip her over and raise her hips, pushing her face down into the mattress.

**[REAL-TIME COLLAB SEGMENT]**

**Suggestion: Your speaking voice should be distinct from the “monologue” voice to indicate this is "real-time".**

**Perhaps introducing background music here might help differentiate this segment. Something classical, under the moaning, SFX and narration. Just a thought.**

[HER] Oh, god, why are you always so rough?

**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.** ****

[HIM] That’ll teach you some manners.

[HER] What the fuck?

**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.**

[HER] Owwww. Not so harddd you fucker…

[HIM] Call me Daddy.

[HER] What the fuck…

**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.**

[HER, ALMOST TEARFULLY] Owwww. Stop, please…

[HIM] Hmm… I’m beginning to think you just want to get spanked.

[HER] I doooon’t. You’re so meannn…

**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.**

[HER] Owwhhhhhh…. Okay okay... daddy…

[HIM] Daddy what?

[HER] Fuck you "daddy" [GIGGLE]

  
**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.**

[HER] Owww! Jesus, stop spanking me, dammit.

[HIM] Beg me to fuck you.

[HER, POUTING] No! You make me feel better first.

[HIM] Make you feel better? Like this…?

[HER, MOANING] Ohhh fuck… yes … oh god, keep rubbing my cunt….

[HIM] You like this huh? You little slut? I’ve already made you cum twice. You’re a greedy little cunt, aren’t you?

[HER, WHIMPERING] Ye…yess, I’m your slut, Daddy, please…

[HIM] Oooh, I like that. Keep begging me. God I can get used to this.

[HER, WHIMPERING] Pp..please… fuck me…

[HIM] You want my bare, unprotected cock… sliding into your fuck hole?

[HER, WHIMPERING] Oh god, please… don’t tease me… push it in… push it in… please…

[HIM] Tell me! Tell me how you want it.

[HER, WHIMPERING] Oh god, I… I want your bare cock… sliding in my fuck hole.. oh please daddy…

**SFX: Slow, wet/ humping sounds, slow at first but gets faster**

**[HER] Keep whimpering and moaning your head off**

**[HIM] Lecherous grunts and moans between lines.**

[HER] Oh my fucking god yes, yes, yes…

[HIM] Oh… your pussy feels soo good…

Oh… there’s my good girl…

Yes, keep squeezing my cock with your cunt…

Good… good girl…. Ohh…

Take my cock in deeper…

Good girl…

You’re such a good girl…

Your cunt is amazing…

Fuck… I’ver never fucked a cunt so tight and wet before….

Such a greedy little slut… your fuck hole is just sucking in my cock…

Oh god… you’re such a good girl…

Letting me fuck your cunt so deep…

You’re cumming again…

**SHE orgasms hard.**

[HIM] Good girl…. Good girl….

Oh, we’re not stopping… turn over, on your back now…

God, I wanna suck your nipples so bad.

**_SFX for HIM: Sucking and grunting sounds._ **

[HER] Oh fucking hell...

Ohh fuckk… yes, suck my nipples….ohhh fuckkk…

You like my tits?

Oh, I'm so glad.

Yeah, squeeze them. Fuckkk…

You’re such a bad boy… Mmmm..

Yeah, lick my nipples….Mmmm…

Do you like fucking my pussy?

Oooh god…

Tell me...

Please?

Tell me how good my pussy feels...

[HIM] I love fucking your pussy.  You like how I’m fucking your pussy?

[HER]  Oooh... yes, okay? Yes!

You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?

We could’ve… ooooh… been fucking… all this while… ahhhh…

If you weren't... oooo... such an arrogant asshole.

[HIM]  I’m the asshole?

But you’re always such a bitch to me!

[HER]  That’s… maybe that’s because I like you?

You ever think of that, you stupid shit?

[HIM]  You… oh god… really? Oh fuck….

[HER]  Yes, you moron. I like you.

I’ve liked you from the first time I saw you.

You know how many nights I’ve laid awake masturbating my pussy to your pictures?

[HIM]  Fucking Christ…

Stop…

[HER]  I’ve finger fucked myself so many times moaning your name…

[HIM]  Fuck, I’m gonna cum….

I’m gonna….oh fuckkkk…

[HER]  Cum inside me baby.

Shoot your spunk deep inside my pussy.

Oh yes... baby...

Keep fucking, you're so close...

Get me pregnant, let's see what the boss says about that [GIGGLE]

Oh god, I'm cumming too...

Cum with me...

Cum inside me, please...

[HE FINALLY CUMS IN EXPLOSIVE, EXPLETIVE-LADEN, ECSTASY]

[SHE ORGASMS AT THE SAME TIME, BOTH MAKING A HELL OF A RACKET]

[THEN, BOTH SILENT AND PANTING FOR A WHILE]

**[END REAL-TIME COLLAB SEGMENT]**

**End optional music.**

Oh my fucking god.

That was…. honestly… the best sex of my life.

With the most… oh my god, my brain is not working…

The most perfect woman I’ve ever met!

Who just said… she… likes me?

I’m an awkward teenager again.

About to ask a girl to dance.

Oh god.

What is this feeling?

Am I… falling in love with her?

I gaze at her naked form with new eyes.

Jesus, what an angel.

I start to daydream of a future with her.

What would dating her be like, I muse.

Holding hands, whispering sweet nothings, dancing under the moonlight and…

Oh, she wants to cuddle now?

[CHUCKLE]

I've got her well and truly wrapped around my finger.

Yeah, alright.

Let's cuddle. 

And maybe later I'll make you beg for my cock again.

[CHUCKLE]

[CONTENTED SIGH] Ahh...

/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you enjoyed this story. Please remember to tag me if you fill it (It's GOT to be in your Reddit post comments otherwise I won't get notified).


End file.
